User blog:Mini P.E.K.K.A/A Spark Of Clash Fandom:Part 4
Introduction Wow! I've recieved many positive comments about my series, lately. Today I'll give credit to SPEAR GOBLIN, Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale (don't worry your message was given), LucasH181, and Mx78, respectively. xMegalodonx and Mx78 also replied, but Part 3 was already out. To solve any confusion, Mx78 replied on Part 2, after Part 3 was already released,asking for this Part, and on Part 3. I appreciate all comments. Thanks guys! Also for this part, it was originally going to be 5 comments, but seeing how scarce comments are on most blogs, I've made it that this one is just going for 3'' comments to make the next part. This of course doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate 5 comments. Anyways, this intro is getting us off topic, NOW FOR THE STORY! Chapter 4: Life of a Golem As I roam the halls of the palace, noticed just as a walking boulder, some troops, like the Princess and Ice Wizard, recieve heavy recognition. Me, however, I doubt I recieve more recognition than the Giant Skeleton. Anyways, the king set up another battle. I of course would not be in it. Some troops say I'm 'insignificant'. If it was allowed, I'd show them what I'm actually capable of. Eventually, while walking, I came by a Knight and a Mini P.E.K.K.A talking with some Spear Goblins. I walked over to them; strangely, they didn't seem to attempt to offend me. In fact, they warmly welcomed me. I was surprised, and joined their discussion. During the talk, the Knight revealed his name was Kevin, and the Mini P.E.K.K.A being Miles. We mostly just discussed about combat and training and related stuff. ~Super-mega Time Skip~ (About 6.37 Months) Today, the king FINALLY chose to bring me in battle, saying that I 'deserved a shot'. When I set foot in the arena, it shook. Some troops charged in behind me, to the point where our king referred to us in a group as a 'Mega-Push'. The enemy King threw a Rocket, but it wasn't too effective on me. The Rocket missed most of my backup, and soon enough we were pwning the Enemy King's Tower, after destroying his princess's Tower within seconds. We ended up victorious, 3-0. Our reward was just a Golden Chest and 30 Trophies, but to me, it was much, much, more. The next day, most troops, even those who laughed at me earlier, gave me and my backup compliments, and nobody ever made fun of me afterwards. Narrator: Eventually, other Kings took notice of this duel, and they also decided to give Golem a shot. They all had similar results, and that's how come the Golem is in the meta today. Closure ''LucasH181 asked for a Golem on the next part, so I accepted. I also decided it would be nice to have a fun 'reason' of Golems being in the current meta. I might take Mx78's request for a Miner next Part. Or another character, if it's heavily suggested. Anyways that's all for now. Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Bye for now! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED Category:Blog posts